


Netflix and Chill

by birthdaycake_storytime_fall



Category: Holby City
Genre: Before Elinor dies, F/F, Humour, Netflix and Chill, So possibly Elinor lives, You Decide, but a misinterpretation of netflix and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birthdaycake_storytime_fall/pseuds/birthdaycake_storytime_fall
Summary: Elinor visits her mum over the Christmas holiday and asks Serena how her relationship with Bernie is going. Serena completely misunderstands the meaning of 'Netflix and Chill' in an innocent way.





	

December 20th 2016

Elinor had just arrived at Serena’s house to stay for part of her Christmas break. Elinor was trying to split time between both her parents during the holidays, but her mother was well aware that she would be spending more time with her father.

Bernie was staying at her own flat until Christmas eve, when she would go and stay with Serena, Elinor, and Jason, to allow the family of three to get to know each other, or specifically to let Jason and Elinor get to know each other. Bernie’s children, Charlotte and Cameron, would arrive at Serena’s house on Christmas day, most likely mid-morning, and would leave again to stay with their dad in the evening.

“So you’ve managed to bag quite a bit of time off for Christmas then, mum.” Elinor mentioned, trying to start up and easy conversation with her mother.

“Yes, Bernie’s taking care of the ward a lot over the holiday so that I can spend as much time as possible with you whilst you’re here.” Serena replied, putting two cups of coffee on the table in the living room.

“Yes…Bernie.” Serena had told Elinor that she was dating a woman before she had arrived, not wanting to leave it too late so that Elinor had the chance to digest the information, Serena hoping that this would mean her daughter would be polite when she met Bernie.

“She’s looking forward to meeting you.” Serena hesitated before speaking again, seeing that it was going to take more to get through to Elinor. “I don’t expect you two to be best friends the moment you meet, but I want you to be polite and make an effort with her because…”

“…Because you love her.” Elinor finished as her mother trailed off.

“Well, yes, I suppose so.”

“I really like Bernie, so you should too.” Jason offered, still getting to know Elinor and still feeling nervous around her, but also not wanting her to think badly of Bernie, especially before the pair had even met. “She’s very kind and funny.”

“Right.” Elinor responded coldly, taking a drink from her coffee mug. “But you are happy aren’t you mum?”

“Yes, I am.” Serena reassured, knowing that her daughter’s icy exterior wasn’t quite as strong as her love for her mother.

“Are you spending much time together this holiday? I mean, alone, not with everyone else on Christmas day.” Elinor asked, curious about her mother’s personal life.

“Yes, we actually did a kind of date night last night. We’d both been at work yesterday so we didn’t go out. We just stayed in and you know…did a bit of Netflix and chill.” Serena replied, using the phrase she knew to be common place in young people’s language to try to appear ‘cool’, eliciting an immediate disgusted reaction from her daughter.

“Mum I didn’t want to know that. You know what, I think I’m going to go and unpack.” Elinor said, not allowing time for a response before she left the room, her cup of coffee half full on the table.

“But she did ask. I don’t really see the matter.” Jason commented, unsure what the reason was for the sudden change in Elinor’s mood.

“Well, she’s a bit temperamental sometimes…”

“Like you are, Aunty Serena.”

“Err...yeah, so you’ve really got to be patient with Ellie.” Serena explained, mostly ignoring the comment from her nephew, who she knew meant well. “We’ll just leave her to it for now.”

X

After dinner that evening Elinor was watching TV whilst Jason played on his computer in his bedroom. Serena was sat next to Elinor half-watching the TV show until she got a call from Bernie and moved upstairs to have a conversation with her girlfriend.

“Hello gorgeous.” Serena said, picking up the phone to speak to her girlfriend for the first time since the previous evening. “How was your day?”  
Bernie briefly spoke about how the ward had run and the surgeries she had performed tirelessly throughout the day, since she had done a 12 hour shift at work that day. She then asked how Elinor was settling in.

“Oh, she acted a little odd earlier. She asked if you and I spent much time together, and I told her about last night, and then she just was weird and went upstairs.” Serena explained, still trying to understand her daughter’s behaviour without directly approaching Elinor, fearing she may upset the young adult.

“What exactly did you say about the date? I mean, I know we were both tired so nothing happened, other than watching TV, but what did you say exactly?” Bernie questioned on the other end of the phone, trying to sound as though she wasn’t blaming Serena before knowing the full story.

“All I said was that we had been at work all day then had a nice evening of Netflix and chill.”

“SERENA!” Bernie exclaimed, bursting into laughter.

“What?” Serena asked, still confused.

“What do you think Netflix and chill is?!” Bernie asked, her honking laugh echoing down the phone line.

“It’s just Netflix and chill, isn’t it?” Serena questioned.

“No, Serena. It’s…it’s a sexual thing…” Bernie admitted, not really wanting to be the person who told Serena this.

“It’s a what?! Oh my god, but I didn’t mean it like…all I meant was…and that’s why she…” Serena was shocked as Bernie continued to laugh on the other end of the phone, her stomach starting to hurt from all the laughter.

“Poor Elinor. You’ve probably scarred the girl for life now, Serena.” Bernie responded, struggling to remember the last time she had laughed quite that loud or that much.

Once Bernie and Serena had finally recovered they continued to talk, both hoping that the next couple of days would pass quickly until they saw each other again, before they ended their conversation and Bernie went to bed, preparing for her next shift on AAU.

The couple bid each other goodnight and Serena returned downstairs, hoping to ignore the awkward situation earlier on, not wanting to admit that she was trying to come across as cool but didn’t quite understand.

The rest of the evening passed without incident and Serena enjoyed spending time with Elinor, and looked forward to being in her daughter’s company for the rest of the Christmas break.


End file.
